epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mrpietcaptain/Jack the Ripper vs Freddy Krueger: Epic Rap Battles of Holy Fuck Piet made a battle
Well, you probably thought me making a fanmade battle was just an urban legend by now, but you're wrong. Since Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter is happening soon, i wanted to write this battle, since it was a suggestion i always really liked. So, without further ado, let's do this. Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bq-ZqNmUD6I EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! JACK THE RIPPER! VERSUS! FREDDY KRUEGEEEER! BEGIN! 'Freddy Krueger: ' Who challenges the Springwood Slasher? How sweet, fresh meat! You can’t do jack shit to escape when you step into Elm Street. Always hiding in alleyways, i haunt the dreams and make kids feel ‘em So take a shot! But you don’t have the guts, since you had to steal ‘em. I’m coming for you, better lock your door and grab your crucifix. You’re dead and lost in history. You’re past your prime time, bitch. Tell ‘em Freddy sent ya when i sent ya to hell to leave you roam. But you’re not able to survive one night at this Freddy’s home. 'Jack the Ripper: ' I keep on hearing your whack raps. Nothing te be feared of these. From what i see, you’re less of a verbal threat than Jason Voorhees. I’m a mystery no research or DNA test ever cracks. You’re insane to face me, you truly are the son of maniacs. The gloves have come off, and you don’t stand a chance without your one I’ll mess you up worse than writers and directors have already done. You keep on resurrecting, but i’ll end your rampage for good. You just got burned, You could say i’m like a parent of Springwood 'Freddy Krueger: ' Listen Aaron, or Walter, or whoever the hell you’re supposed to be. Just like with Britons, you really are the worst rhymer in history. Look at the legacy of fearsome Leather Apron. It’s in despair. You’re reduced to a London Dungeon ride for an easy scare. It’s like i’m back in Mortal Kombat, end you with fatality. The only mystery about you is how you ever thougth you would beat me. You couldn’t win this in your dreams, since i’ll also haunt you there. Go back to your White Chapel and pray that this was just a nightmare. 'Jack the Ripper: ' You think i’ll lose sleep over meeting your pizza face? I disagree. Your victory is just as hard to find as my identity. I’m striking fear into Englund, ripping you ‘till you fall down. With all your one-liners, Pennywise ain’t the only horror clown. I’m killing this rap so much, they’ll add it to my canonical five. I’m done dealing with this prick, i’ll leave the talking to the knive. This battle’s done. No revenge, don’t get your shitty sequels ready. I’ll write Scotland Yard a letter: how i verbally murdered Freddy. WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT? YOU CAN SUGGEST THINGS BUT I PROBS DECIDE!! Who won? Jack the Ripper Freddy Krueger So yeah, i hoped you guys enjoyed it. If people liked it, i might decide to make some more battles one day, but that'll probably take another two years. Category:Blog posts